prices_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cade Slarwalker: An Outline
Cade Slarwalker: Bounty Hunter brother of Ganner Slarwalker. Hardened killer with a bloody past. The stroy takes place as Cade is interrogated in an apartment on Coruscant by Hans and Ranulph. TO fully explain why he did what he did, the stroy starts off on the day a group of ragtag pirates with stolen armor wanting to be Mandalorians attacks the farm his family lives on. In an attempt to get revenge, he sneaks onboard their ship, but they take off. On the ship, he manages to quietly kill one of the pirates and steals their armor and identity- Arron Radion. The pirates go to Nal Hutta to meet Prugha the Hutt and get their first assignment: Kill a man who has been cheating in Prugha's casinos. The man turns out to be a buttload more of a threat than they expected, killing two of the group of seven. Cade, being the only competent one, manages to corner him at gunpoint. The man quickly tries to explain that he is a single father trying to provide with his family. Cade hesitates, but in the end shoots the man rather than give up his own life. The group, now composed of five, returns to Prugha, who is most pleased. Prugha gives them another job: One of his rivals has sent a bounty hunter to kill Prugha. Their mission is to kill the assassins first. The five soon learn that this bounty hunter is Jango Fett and choose to engage him in a cantina. Cade is the only one who is cautious about this, and the other four rush in to take him out and get promptly curbstomped. Jango, aware of Cade's involvement with them, leaves him with a warning and knocks him unconscious. When Cade comes to, Prugha is dead, leaving Cade unemployed again. For a little while, Cade has to live off the bounties/money he finds on the people who try to kill him for working for Prugha. Eventually, Cade finds a partner in gunslingers Blaze Terrant and Cyrus Margos. The duo teaches him how to fight and for a time they become freelance mercenaries together. The newly formed trio is tasked with retrieving a droid on a ship on Rhen Vhar by another Hutt, Ira. that has intel on the contractor's enemies in the underworld. The crew manages to successfully infiltrate and find the droid, but has to fight their way out. An agent of the contractor's enemies onboard the ship finds out that the droid has been stolen and informs him. Dylan Best/Antiunknown/whichever name works is not pleased. Captain Cenvax of the Republic Navy is alerted to the location of the droid (Ira's palace on Coruscant) via a tip from Dylan. At the same time, Dylan recruits a commando, Hans Novastar, to infiltrate the palace and kill Ira along with his bounty hunters. In the resulting chaotic fight, Cyrus is killed and Hans, Blaze, and Cade are all taken prisoner by the Republic. Instead of incarcerating or executing them, Cenvax is ordered to form a suicide squad with the group. The group is code-named Antimatter Squadron due to their destructive capabilities. In addition to the three, Ranulph Darkhitch is brought in to assist the group. The first mission of the group is to destroy a Separatist prision on Bespin. It is supposed to be a stealth mission but a mistake on Blaze's part gets them exposed and nearly killed. The only thing that saves them is Ranulph's hacking skills, which allow him to enter the mainframe of the prision and disable all the security droids. The group is told not to rescue any prisioners, but does anyways, to Cenvax's dismay. The second mission is quite different- the group must sneak aboard a Senator's transport and kill him. Though everyone involved is willing to do this, they are all surprised that the Republic would condone this. Cenvax tells them, officially, the Republic doesn't. He never says exactly what the point of killing the Senator is, which makes Ranulph suspicious of his motives. The group manages to get onboard, but the paranoid Senator catches them stowing away. As the Republic won't be able to do anything without revealing their hand in this, he decides to execute them but is taken out by the last second by a blonde woman with lethal precision- Siri Tokolighter. Siri, the latest addition to Antimatter squadron, was sent in to make sure the group would carry out the mission. The third mission takes Antimatter Squadron to the Underworld of Coruscant where they must kill "terrorist" Cosmic Stormprime. Ranulph, doubtful of Cenvax, questions just what acts of terrorism committed. Cenvax refuses to answer, instead threatening the group. The group complies, but Ranulph covertly sets up an automatic monitoring system on Cenvax. The group comes to the agreement that they'll complete the mission to gain Cenvax's trust until they have an opportunity to strike at him. They find "Stormprime", really a clone (though no one knows this), in his apartment, practically comatose. While the others all hesitate, Siri immediately dispatches him, saying she doesn't want to take any chances. Though Cenvax at first thinks they are tricking him, they show him the blood analysis and he believes it. Cenvax then tells them a new priority assignment has been given, and tells them he'll fill them in on the way to Felucia. A transport full of clones picks them up, and Cenvax fills them in via holo. A new high-value target has been spotted by Republic Intelligence on a heavily guarded Separatist base on Felucia. The team is told to eliminate him by any means possible, rather than the conventional high-stealth tactics they had been told to use. Despite this, they decide a stealthy approach is still the best tactic. The team goes in, with Hans staying outside to set up explosives as a backup plan. The General, Arek Saris, has anticipated the squadron's arrival and captures them for questioning. He also disables Hans' explosives. Saris interrogates the group, though we only see Cade's. With the help of an interrogation droid, he accidentally stumbles upon Cade's true name- Slarwalker. Enraged, Saris viciously tortures Cade, putting him in the traumatized state we see him in during these events in Ganner Slarwalker. Cade finally comes to his senses aboard the Reverence, and he is contacted by none other than Dylan Antiunknown, who has been watching his progress and wants to hire him. Cade, deciding this is the perfect opportunity for revenge, accepts. He then escapes and meets Dylan's contact, a man named Price. Price tells him that in order for him to get the job, Cade must prove himself by killing a Jedi who has been a thorn in Dylan's side as of late- Ganner Slarwalker. Cade hesitantly agrees to it, hoping he'll find a way out. Price informs Cade that Ganner will be coming to Coruscant within a few days, so he'll have time to prepare. In his downtime, Cade does some research into Cenvax only to find that even within the classified Republic Intelligence networks, Cenvax and Antimatter Squadron don't exist. Cade is barely able to find anything on Dylan either; the leader of the Brotherhood makes sure nothing about him gets out if he can help it. He also hits up the Underworld to get some gear. Ganner arrives on the eve of the execution of Order 66, and Cade quickly finds and extracts him. This next little bit is just a rough copy + paste of Ganner's story up until the "CADE'S STORY IS NOT OVER" bit. After Ganner's "death", Dylan tells Cade that he has private business to attend to, but he'll discuss the more specific details of their partnership tomorrow. He quickly vanishes, and as Cade goes home, he is attacked and knocked unconscious. The story ends in the exact same place it began. To be continued in Dark Matter. Category:Outlines